This invention relates to means for providing electrical grounding and shielding, as required to prevent emission of radiation which could interfere with communication signals.
In general, it is intended for use in the installation of an optional device within a computer unit, where electrical grounding of the device to a machine framework is required, and where provisions for the installation of various optional devices in the computer unit results in a space adjacent to the device, which must be filled with a conductive shield.
The use of flexible springs to provide electrical grounding and shielding is familiar in the art. However, such springs are generally mounted firmly to the device to make flexible contact with the framework, or to the framework to make flexible contact with the device. Flexible contact with both device and framework surfaces has the advantage of allowing electrical contact between the spring and the surfaces to be maintained in spite of variations in the geometry of either surface.